1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods, systems, or apparatuses relating to applying a fluid to at least a portion of a floor surface of a covered area via a moveable fluid application structure.
2. Information
Covered areas, such as buildings, equine arenas, stadiums, or the like, may employ many techniques to deliver fluids (e.g., water, dust control agents, insecticides, etc.) to their floor surfaces. Certain covered areas may employ fixed overhead systems, such as sprinklers. Other techniques may include using trucks that spray fluid which drive on the floor surface, or ground sprinklers positioned on the floor surface which may be fixed or move as they dispense fluid.
These various approaches, however, may be associated with various undesirable characteristics. For instance, fixed overhead systems may produce fluid spray patterns that are uneven, such as producing fluid overlaps or dry spots. Likewise, ground systems may produce similar undesirable characteristics and may be labor intensive. Accordingly, other approaches or techniques that may potentially improve fluid application characteristics may be desirable.